


Wolf Hunt

by tres_mechante



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi tracks a missing Dyson, determined to rescue him, but finds herself being stalked by the wolf instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Kenzi pov. Nothing particularly graphic.

Kenzi peered through the broken fence, looking for any movement, looking for any opportunity to get inside the building without getting caught. The Fae tolerated her as long as she was being 'escorted' but what she was planning now would probably get her killed.

People had been coming and going all day, but as night fell activity had slowed down. Unfortunately she didn't know if that was good or bad, but it was the only shot she had. Kenzi began making her way across the large yard, using the abandoned vehicles for cover. She made it to the side door without being seen. At least, she hoped she hadn't been seen.

The only way in seemed to be through a broken window on the third floor. As she climbed, she silently cursed the Fae in general, and Trick, Bo, and Hale in particular. She'd told them – _told_ them – something had gone wrong and Dyson was missing, but no one would take her, the token human in their merry band, seriously. They just told her it was Fae business and she just didn’t understand how things worked.

The hell she didn’t. She knew a major fuck-up when she saw one.

Carefully balancing on the ledge, she peeked inside the room, squirming through the missing glass when the coast looked clear. No sooner had she set foot inside the room than a blanket was thrown over her, securely bundling her in the wool cocoon. Kenzi tried to kick her attacker when she was picked up and draped over someone’s shoulder, but her legs were held too tightly to move.

By the time they got to wherever they were going and she'd been dropped in an undignified heap, Kenzi was ready to rip into the first person she saw. Her coverings were quickly removed and she was looking up at a big ugly brute she recognized as a Dark Fae who’d been sniffing around Bo over the past few weeks. He did not look happy.

“You aren’t the succubus,” he said, glaring at her as though it was her fault his goons grabbed her.

Kenzi carefully stood and forced herself to give him the once-over. “Yeah, well, you aren’t exactly much of a prize, either, so I guess we’re both disappointed.” She instinctively cringed when he raised his hand – the smack down was going to hurt – but the blow never came.

She cautiously opened her eyes to see a tall elegantly dressed woman staring at her. Something in the woman’s eyes reminded Kenzi of a lizard, one of those big things on the nature shows, a lizard sizing up a meal.

Without warning, the woman grabbed Kenzi by the hair and pulled her head back. Seconds later she was released, something warm running down the side of her face. She reached up to touch it; blood.

“Heads wounds are rather messy, aren’t they,” said the lizard-eyed woman as she raised a knife and licked at it. “Mmm… you _are_ a delicious little thing.”

Kenzi would have said something to her, something witty, but the knife was quickly pressed to her lips.

“Don’t make me cut off your tongue, little one. You won’t be able to beg properly if that happens, and I do so want to hear you beg.” She stepped back, and Kenzi was immediately bundled up in her wool prison. She barely had time to notice the odd smell before she lost consciousness.

 

“Wake up – time for dinner.”

Kenzi tried to bat away the hand that was shaking her. “Not hungry.”

“No one was talking to you,” said a man.

That got her attention. She sat up quickly and immediately wished she hadn’t as the room began to spin. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was still a prisoner, but now she was in a room with what appeared to be steel walls. The man who’d woken her was the only person she could see, and she didn’t recognize him at all.

A deep hair-raising growl came from somewhere behind her, but she was still too tangled up in the blanket to be able to turn around.

The man backed away slowly. “If it’s any consolation, he hasn’t eaten in almost a week, so it’ll probably be quick.” He looked at whatever was behind her and left the room. As the door swung shut she heard him say, “Do it.”

She could hear a door open and the sudden flurry of movement behind her. Kenzi barely stifled a scream when something literally breathed down her neck. The growling was almost steady now as something began to sniff her hair and lick at the blood at her temple.

And then everything stopped – no sound, no movement.

Carefully, she turned her head and was confronted by a pair of alien eyes. With a squeak she pulled back as best she could to put distance between her what whatever was in the room with her.

The beast – something between human and animal – stared at her intently. It looked almost confused as it studied her. The expression in its eyes was vaguely familiar.

“Dyson?” she whispered.

A soft growl was her answer.

She struggled free of her blanket prison and scrambled backwards, away from him.

The growling stopped and he tilted his head, nostrils flaring has he scented her.

"Dyson – that is you, right? It's Kenzi. You know me. I'm a friend…" Well, sort of a friend; but certainly not an enemy. At least, she hoped he wasn't thinking of her as an enemy – or prey. But since Dyson wasn't attacking she thought she might be safe. Well, as safe as one can be with a possibly crazy Fae.

As Dyson slowly crept closer, Kenzi had the weirdest impulse to hold her hand out, like he was a stray puppy or something; although, if she thought about it, maybe the description wasn't that far off. Hoping he wouldn't bite her hand off, Kenzi carefully out her hand to him.

He stopped suddenly, and she swore there was a spark of humour in his eyes. Maybe Dyson really was still in there. Before she knew it, he was sniffing her hand and crowding against her, snuffling at her neck. Kenzi couldn't help it; she lifted a hand and carefully scratched him behind an ear. He leaned against her, making her very aware of the fact that he was naked. It was a testament to how rattled she was that she hadn't noticed before now.

The door was suddenly thrown open and the woman burst in, followed by the goon who'd tried to hit Kenzi earlier.

"This wasn't supposed to happen – you're supposed to be in pieces," snarled the woman. She whirled on the man with her. "What did you do wrong?"

While they argued, Dyson shoved Kenzi against the wall and positioned himself between Kenzi and the Dark Fae. His muscles were bunched and he was ready to attack. Unfortunately the male Fae either did not notice or did not understand Dyson's body language. The moment he moved toward Kenzi, Dyson attacked. If the female Fae wanted bloodshed, there was plenty to be seen.

Kenzi knew Dyson was dangerous – had always known it – but she was still unprepared for the carnage taking place just a few feet away. She was so caught up in what was happening that she screamed when her arm was grabbed. The other Fae started dragging her to the door.

Dyson stopped his attack when Kenzi screamed and began stalking the woman dragging her away.

When she couldn't pull free, Kenzi let herself go limp, becoming a dead weight that threw the woman off balance. Dyson charged but then suddenly jerked and screamed. The woman had pulled a Taser and stunned Dyson.

"No!" yelled Kenzi and grabbed the woman at the knee, tripping her. She went down and Kenzi jumped on her back, grabbing the woman by the hair and smashing her head into the concrete flooring.

When the woman stopped struggling, Kenzi looked over to Dyson and was relieved to see the shifter moving. She hurried over and pulled the electrodes from his chest. "I hope you can walk because there's no way I'm going to carry your furry ass," she said, helping him sit up. "We've got to go before anyone else shows up."

That seemed to get through to him. Dyson scrambled to his feet, albeit unsteadily, and began dragging her to the door. He paused when he saw the unconscious Fae who'd Tasered him and looked back at Kenzi quizzically.

"What? She had it coming; she hurt you." She kicked the woman's leg. "Bitch."

Dyson made a rumbling growling sound that could have been laughter and pulled Kenzi to the door. They managed to escape the building without any problems and took refuge in the wooded area beyond the fence. She had no idea how long or far they'd travelled by the time they stopped, but she certainly needed the rest. Before she could simply drop where she stood, however, Dyson began pushing her toward an outcropping of rocks. In the faint moonlight she could barely make out an opening.

At his urging she made her way to the entrance, dropping to her knees to crawl inside. However, she'd only gone a short distance when something heavy landed on her back. It only took a second to realize what was happening.

"Hey! Knock it off!" she yelled, reaching back to smack at Dyson, who had grabbed her around the waist and was humping against her fortunately covered ass. "Bad dog!"

Dyson backed off but continued to herd her along.

"I bet you're not really a wolf," she muttered. "You're just an overgrown sheepdog – that's why you never let me see you before. In fact, the more I think about it, the more – ow!" She yelped at the sharp nip to her backside.

The cave's interior was small but not overly so; there was room to stretch out her legs when she leaned against the back wall. Dyson crawled in after her and curled up beside her, pulling her into his arms. When she was positioned to his satisfaction, he sighed heavily and rested his head on her shoulder.

Her mind was whirling; there was a lot to be done, not the least of which was finding a way to help Dyson shift either to fully wolf or fully human, but for the moment she was content. Kenzi relaxed against him, reveling in the feeling of safety, and began drifting off to sleep with the sound of humming somewhere nearby.

She'd almost fallen asleep when she realized the humming in her ear was actually words, or rather, one word repeated over and over. She listened carefully, eventually making out what sounded like the word "Mine." That's when she came awake enough to realize her shape-shifting protector was also humping her hip. The movements were subtle but the hardness poking her was not.

She groaned at what this meant. But at the sound, Dyson nuzzled her ear and added a new word, "Mate".

Oh, shit. Dyson was supposed to be Bo's – everyone knew that. The rocking motion slowed and finally stopped. Kenzi grinned. Apparently, Dyson had other ideas. Kenzi snuggled back and felt herself relax, oddly unconcerned about what the morning would bring.

They'd figure out what was wrong with Dyson, fix it, and then she'd sit his wolf ass down and find out what was really going on in that Fae brain of his.

And hopefully Bo wouldn't try to kick _her_ ass for stealing her man – wolf, whatever.

 

 **  
_[end]_   
**


End file.
